


Champagne and Kisses (One Shot)

by sugarcubez (sugarpill_13)



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpill_13/pseuds/sugarcubez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan celebrates reaching four million YouTube subscribers by purchasing a baltazar of champagne.  Aquiescently, Phil joins him for a bubbly-filled evening.  Drunkeness and awkwardness ensues.  </p><p>This is a fanfic about nothing, but it sure as hell was fun to write. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne and Kisses (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! :)

**Prologue (Dan's p.o.v.)**

You don't have to believe me, but just hear me out, okay? I did not premeditate the events that happened between Phil and I last night. It was completly spontaneous - spur of the moment. I'm best friends with the guy. I mean, I've known him for six years, respectively. It was all in good fun.

I had just reached four million subscribers, and that definitely took some doing. I went out and bought a Balthazar of champagne, to celebrate of course. I brought it home - to Phil's disapproval - and after that, whatever happened, happened.

 

**Last Night**

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. I know this, this damn big thing of champagne is overdoing it." Dan laid back on the couch and held the bottom of his glass down to his chest with two fingers. He was cast into a world of bubbles and warmness that spread throughout his entire body. "Phiiiilllll. You know that you've best celebrate with me. I can't get drunk alone."

Phil, who was standing a few feet away from the couch, looked uneasily at Dan's glass. It looked as if it was going to tip over at any second. " _This_ is your idea of celebrating? You do know that I don't drink, right?" He gestured to the Balthazar that was standing on the coffee table.

"Awwe c'mon," Dan giggled "this is perfect fun. Pleeease. I've worked hard for... wassit?? FOUR MILLION SUBSCRIBERS!! That's something, innit?"

"It's just that... Well, usually people have parties to celebrate things like this..." Phil looked down at his toes curling in and tugging on the shaggy carpet. He frequently wondered why even though Dan has tonnes of so called "friends", he chooses to just bask in Phil's company.

"Aren't I good enough already? Why'd you want to go through the... the fiasco of hosting some shallow social gathering? Were you hoping to have a chance to get me out of your hair for a couple of hours? Was that it?" Dan laughed lightly and went to pour himself another glass of the bubbly liquid.

"No! I... I just... I..." Phil couldn't come up with a good response to Dan's question.

"S'what I thought." Dan commented on Phil's lack of words. His attention quickly shifted, though. He couldn't pick up the excessively sized bottle. "Phil, help me get this onto my shoulder. I can't pour this unless it's over my shoulder." Dan waved his hand and motioned for Phil to assist him.

Phil hesitated with aiding his struggling friend. He didn't want to encourage Dan's drinking habits.

Dan, to the best of his ability, put on a sad puppy-dog face. "I see... You're just going to leave me out here all alone while I'm getting shit-faced and you'll just... you'll just be surfing Tumblr all night long. What a nice friend you are!"

"Or _maybe_ I was planning to sleep." Phil said hotly.

Dan sat back against the couch, without failing to slosh champagne on his shirt, and stared smugly at the black-haired lad. "You and I both know that you'd choose Tumblr over sleep on any given night."

Phil scoffed. "You think you're such hot shit, don't you? You're pathetic."

That incited a childish laugh from Dan. "Phil, dear. Put on some music, yeah?"

"You're supposed to be this perceptive intellectual who helps the internet with their problems. This... This influential internet role-model. Can't you _tell_ that I do not want any part in this?" Phil crossed his arms and tapped his foot out of annoyance.

Dan mimicked him while sitting down, but ended up looking like a pouty toddler. "Suit yourself, mate."

He stood up, took a couple of steps forward, then plopped down on the carpet in front of the TV. All of the CDs, movies, video games, etc. resided there. After he dug through the box full of CDs, he finally found _Visions_ by Grimes. Pressing play on the stereo, he turned up the speakers and a synthesizer accompanied by Grimes' signature baby voice filled the room. He turned around and saw Phil still standing there.

"Haven't you got anything better to do? Like, erm, sleeping?" Dan sneered.

"Ah, yes. That reminds me..." With that, Phil turned around and started to walk towards his bedroom.

"I was only kidding around. Don't go!" called Dan sread out on the carpet, and reaching out to grab thin air in hopes to somehow pull Phil back.

Phil ignored him.

"D-dance! Yes! Phil, pleeeeeaase don't deprive me from joy and dance with me!"

Phil sighed and finally turned around.

Once Dan saw Phil's face again, that caused him to smile wildly. "Be a gentleman and help me up." Dan extended his arms out.

Groaning out of annoyance, Phil grabbed onto the brunet's arms and pulled him up and off of the floor. Dan stumbled a bit, but then got his sense of balance back thanks to Phil's firm hold on his arms. Dan's gaze fell upon his friend's crystal clear blue eyes. He found himself not able to formulate a proper sentence to thank him.

"Ground control Major Tom!" Phil laughed. "Are you okay?"

Dan snapped out of his trance and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and just nodded his head 'yes'. Desperately trying to divert Phil's attention away from him, his eyes darted around the room in search for something else to remark about. Alas. There, standing tall on the coffee table, was the Balthazar.

"Do you know why they make them so big?" Dan asked.

"What?" Phil didn't follow Dan's unspoken thought process.

"The, the Balthazar." He nodded towards it and Phil turned around, finally letting go of Dan's arms.

"Why Dan? Why do they make them so big?" Phil knew the answer, he was just curious to see what Dan would say.

" 'Cos... 'cos they weren't meant for just one person. Especially one person who happens to be internet famous. FOUR MILLION! Can you believe that?!"

Phil ticked his tongue and realised that he wasn't going to be able to back out of this one. "Alright, Dan." he sighed. "I s'pose I can just have one glass. I mean, it's not like it's absinthe or anything."

Dan chuckled. He sat down with his back against the table and scooted the bottle until it was propped against his shoulder.

"Hand me a glass, yeah?" He asked.

Acquiescently, Phil bent down to snatch a glass that was set up for him earlier. Dan took it and smiled, trying as hard as he could to get the champagne into the thin glass.

"You know, for a supposed 'famous' person, you certainly don't act like one." Phil said as he grabbed the glass that Dan handed him.

" 'n how are famous people supposed to act?" Dan looked up at his friend with wide eys. "I thought that they did stuff like this. Get ridiculous amounts of champagne and roll around with their friends."

"Friend." Phil corrected, seeing that he was the only other person in the flat. "Well, they do that, but I'd imagine that... well, they'd have more people around with them. Constantly telling them that they are this extremely important individual." He sipped in the drink and felt crisp bubbles pop in the back if his throat.

"Bollocks! Since when did you become this _expérimenté_ on the subject of fame?"  

"Well I'm just saying that if I had all the connections that you do, I'd invite the lot of 'em over and have some fun."

"What? Mr Lester isn't having fun spending time with his best friend?" Dan pouted.

"Yes. You hit the nail right on the head!" Phil narrowed his eyes.

"Well, let's have fun then!" Dan stood up rapidly and staggered back a bit from dizziness.

"How many glasses deep are you in the bottle?" Phil looked concerned again.

"Ummmm." Dan looked down at his hand and started to count on his fingers. "Five. Wait! No, no. Six."

"This past hour?" Phil stood up.

"Yes, mum." Dan giggled. "Good luck catching up!"

"I wasn't planning to."

Dan stuck his tongue out at his friend and started to dance - well, attempt to dance - to the music. "Are ya just going to stand there you tosser?"

Phil groaned. As much as he hated to admit it, _Visions_ was impossible not to dance to. He was starting to ease up a bit as well. His muscles relaxed and allowed the music flow through him, feeling the bass pulse in his body. In addition, it was beyond amusing to watch Dan flail his arms around like mad, not even bothering to be synchronised with the music.

"Don't kill yourself." Phil warned.

Dan was ignoring everything that Phil was saying. Instead, he focused on the centrifugal force acting upon his hands while he spun around.

Phil quickly finished his glass and soon missed the taste of the bubbly. He sat down and reenacted how Dan poured the drink into the glass earlier. It wasn't as flawless and champagne spilled on the carpet. It didn't surprise him that a drunk person still managed to have more accuracy than his sober self.

He didn't feel like dancing anymore and sat back down on the couch. Dan got tired out rather quickly and plopped back down on the couch next to Phil.  Beads of sweat started to trickle down his temples and dampened his fringe.

"Done already?" Phil asked.

"This. Is. Intermission." Dan said between breaths. He lolled his head back and rested his ear on his shoulder, looking at his flat-mate. "You danced, but you didn't dance with me."

"I think that was fairly impossible, Ian Curtis."

"Well I was waiting for you!"

Phil went to pour himself a third glass. "It didn't _look_ like you were waiting. I can't read your thoughts, you know." He looked over at the brunet who was panting on the couch.

"Are you rested up enough now?"

"Justabout." Dan pulled his forelock off of his face, only to have it flop back down again. "Are you ready to _really_ dance then?"

"As if I have any other option."

Dan laughed.

"Right, so try not to smack me in the face." Phil said while getting off of the floor.

"I'm not making any promises." Replied Dan. He watched as Phil's facial features softened once he started to enjoy whatever this little moment was.

"Know what I really want to dance to?" asked Phil.

"No. Enlighten me please."

"Plug in Baby."

"Duuuuuude." Dan ran back over to the stereo and ejected the disc that was already playing. He put in _Origin of Symmetry_ and skipped to track five. A distorted guitar being plugged in and tuned could be heard before drums and bass joined it. Perfect.

They bobbed their heads up and down as they bounced besides each other. Dan giggled once he realised that two grown men were bouncing together on their living room carpet. Whatever. At least he was internet famous. He could do anything he wanted to.

"Dan, I feel dizzy." Phil said while holding his head.

"Oh my Godddd. You are such a fucking lightweight!" Dan teased as he punched Phil's shoulder.

"Can we sit down?" Phil looked at him with heavy eyelids that were threatening to completely cover his magnificent blue eyes.

"Fine."

They practically fell on top of each other while trying to get on the couch.

"WAIT!" Phil yelled.

"WHAT?" Dan laughed at their sudden yelling.

"We didn't cheers! Dan. Why didn't we cheers?"

"Let's do it now. Your glass is empty though. Bad luck."

"Oh." Phil looked down at the table where he set it and Dan was right. "More champagne then."

"Omg Phil." He grinned mischievously and with the help of his friend, he poured Phil another glass.

"Okay. I know what I'm going to say." said Phil as he took the glass. "I want to *hiccup* congratulate you on *hiccup* FOUR MILLION SUBS!!"

"CHEERS!" said Dan. He bumped their glasses together to make a 'clink' sound.

Dan sat back and looked up at the ceiling. "This is the most fun I've ever had." Dan said.

"Bullocks." This time, Phil called him out. "What about that BBC Radio 1 party that we went to at Claridge's?"

"This is better." Dan whispered.

"Better than chatting up local celebrities over spirits?"

"Oh god...  _better!_ " Laying down, Dan rested his head on Phil's thigh and looked up at him. Phil looked funny from that angle. Dan rubbed his eyes.

"You're mad." Phil shook his head while taking a sip of the bubbly.

"Listen. I could care less if I saw Kate Moss flouncing around some tacky bar. What really matters is that I'm around people who I actually enjoy."

Phil sighed. "I'm flattered."

"Don't be. That's just what I think."

Phil looked down at Dan. His cheeks rosy from all of the champagne that had downed. He couldn't resist the urge to stroke his hair.

Dan giggled once Phil's hand brushed over his head. "That tickles!"

"Your head? Are you kidding me?"

"Everything tickles at this point Phil. I'm scared."

"Well, I mean seven glasses isn't exactly routine for your body."

Dan's dark brown eyes looked up at Phil, crinkling at the edges from smiling too much.

"Phil. Do you see me as this 'antisocial young man who happens to be adored by millions of people on the internet'?"

"I think everyone sees you as that, Dan."

"Oh, because I read an article about me in some useless magazine and that's what it said. But is that how _you_ see me?"

"Dan. What'd you think? I've lived with you for years, those journalists haven't."

"I know, but still." Dan chewed on his fingernails.

"I see you as much more than an 'antisocial young man'. You are an incredibly _aggravating_ antisocial young man."

"Oh thanks, Phil. That makes me feel better." Dan lifted his head off of his friend's lap and sat up.

"I was joking! You're my absolute best friend. Don't you forget that I left all my mates in Rossendale to come and be your flatmate in London."

"Why'd you do that for me?" asked Dan.

"I saw a special connection in our friendship I guess. I dunno. I just needed a change in scenery. Get away from the North and try something new in my life." He smiled at Dan.

Dan blushed and looked down to hide his face. He craved another glass of champagne.

"Phil."

"What the hell now?" Phil chuckled.

"I know we see each other as best friends and all, but you'd never think of me anymore than that. Right?"

"What are you implying? Like think of you like a *hiccup* brother or something?"

Dan sighed and shook his head. An impossibly wide grin spread across his face. "Are you bloody daft?"

"Come again?" asked Phil. He was unsettled by Dan's sudden psychotic expression.

"Let me say it again, and tell me _yes_ or _no_ this time. You'd never see me as anything more than a friend, right?"

"Yes, but why are you smiling so mad?"

"Because I want to kiss you." Dan laughed.

Phil looked annoyed. "You're drunk."

"Precisely. Let's just get this over with. I doubt that I'll remember any trace of this tete-a-tete tomorrow morning."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You just expect me to let you-" Phil was interrupted by a sudden collision of his and Dan's lips. He tried to pull his head away, but Dan had a death grip on it. He was left to just sit there and hope Dan would get bored of it and stop. There was no love involved, right? It was just a purely curious thing for Dan to do, to experiment and find out how men kissed.  Just some harmless lust.

The problem was that Dan was in fact enjoying it. He sucked hungrily at Phil's pink lips, hoping to convince him to play along.  He moaned as he tried to slip his tongue in Phi'l mouth.  Just when Phil decided that he wasn't having anymore of it - his lips getting numb and puffy - he placed his hands on Dan's chest and forcefully pushed him away.

"Motherfucker." Phil mumbled.

"What was that for?" Dan whined.

"What the fuck, Dan?"

"Did you like it?" Dan asked.

"Daaaaannnnn." Phil groaned. "What were you thinking?"

Dan felt as if he was being reprimanded like a little child. He shrugged. "I can kiss better, I promise."

Phil touched his lips where Dan's had previously kissed and felt how sensitive they now were. He almost felt a sense of longing to have lips placed there again. He debating about wether he should give in to Dan. He would probably forget the whole thing tomorrow, like he had told Phil. Without thinking over the consequences for tomorrow day Phil nodded his head at Dan.

That gigantic grin appeared again on the younger man's face and leaned closer to Phil's face, eyes completely closed by the time that his lips brushed up against Phil's.  He parted away for a bit to give Phil little butterfly kisses on his eyelids.  Bringing his mouth down to his cheekbones, he showered his face with kisses.  

"You have no idea about how long I've been waiting to fucking do this."  Dan whispered into his mouth.

"Oh great..." Mumbled Phil.

They kissed and rubbed each other for a little bit before Dan passed out in a drunken coma. Stuck with his friend - or whatever he was now - on top of him, Phil just decided to stay there. The bedroom seemed so far away as his mind slipped into an alcohol induced sleep. Pretty soon he was out as well with his arm resting over Dan's back.  

Good luck backing out of this one, Phil.


End file.
